


Oxymoronic

by Grimm_Munchkin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Detailing, F/M, Fluff, Grillby history lesson, Hurt/Comfort, I went a bit into politics, Overprotective Brothers, Pining, Post-Pacifist Route, Slow Burn, anemia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_Munchkin/pseuds/Grimm_Munchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the day, they would search and hunt for a flicker of warmth during the frozen winter season.<br/>Now, you didn't search, and most certainly didn't hunt- but you found warmth- You found light.<br/>More importantly, you found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of backstory on you.

Sneaking out of your house was admittedly childish- Not that you went far-, especially at the age of 20, but you believed your reasoning was legitimate. Who didn't love the dazzling sparks of rain? The mesmerizing expanse of barren nature?  _Who could honestly say that wanting to see nature around you was a bad thing?_

Your brother, Blake, certainly could. He was older (Around Twenty-five now?), protective - he was, theoretically, the sheriff, the judge, and the jury of your shared household. He was advent on keeping you indoors, safe, warm, especially during the merciless winter season. His feelings were valid, his reasoning understood, but his methods were, what you thought, unconventional. I mean, temporary lock down in the house until the rain let up? Medieval executioners had more leeway. 

_Also,_ You monologued, staring intently at the very ends of your view,  _How could he deny me this?_

Your surroundings concurred with your statement. Winter, as a sight, is a marvelous, marvelous concept. Romantic in interpretation almost. Winter is white and black, a twilight of opposing and confounding forces that found each other in a single season, perfectly entwining in a bitter cold day. Winter, laden with shimmering crystals and festivity, whether it be the people or the stars dancing wistfully into the night. _The window view couldn't compare._  
Beautiful as it was, You couldn't bring yourself to truly _love_ it, you couldn't bring yourself to love the stabbing of the cold, the rush of the shivers up your spine, the blanket of frozen darkness over the city. As a child, you would fall ill often from the cold, faint many times when too cold, you would spend innumerable nights in the hospital, and your family constantly fretted over your health and soon, winter all together almost became an incarceration period itself for you.

Your Anemia  made the winter season insufferable. It made Winter lethal, it breathed fear into your veins, it was entirely unfair. (Your brother agreed on that notion recently, but more so because it causes him worry rather than how it limits your freedom.) You couldn't stand the constant leering of frozen death over your heavily layered shoulders, why were you unable to enjoy a beautiful season with a smile on your face and a simple coat on your torso?  
Dragging you suddenly from your thoughts, A chilling spike raced up your spine and caressed your cheeks, replacing your warmth with a cold, damp reminder as your legs were enclosed chin deep in a eerily familiar substance. Pure in color as a sugar pile, cold as an arctic ocean, thick as the brush of a weeded field. Without glancing down, you already knew.

_Snow_ , You deducted miserably, bleeding brilliant. The weather, it's gotten worse.

The day had withered into night, bitter and dark as you were lost in your thoughts per usual. The tire swing you occupied as now glazed thinly with a sheet of frozen droplets. Black rubber was now a frosted gray. The rain had apparently turned snow, condensing and becoming soft flakes. It had piled at your feet, near the edge of the tree, the foliage of it barely kept your body covered. The land around you was bare and white, light green and black. Grass dead, and leaves still falling, it was Winter, It was everywhere, it was mocking. Bating you slowly into it's painful clutches as the world around you shook ever-so-slightly.

_I'm shivering..._ You trailed mentally as your eyelids fell rhythmically over your unsteady irises.  _You had to get back inside._

Just as your irises, your body became unsteady. Shaky from not only the shivering. In the distance, simply a few feet from you, was your home. It seemed so far on quivering knees, it seemed so tranquil in the chaotic weather, it seemed to illuminate the dark night from several windows, and seemed to act as a beacon as you trudged solemnly towards it.  
Chastising yourself on wavering thoughts, half of you couldn't believe your careless behavior. Out in the garden, out in the rain, lost in thought for much too long and now it was a matter if you could walk up the painted steps without collapsing. _(The other half had not a single regret.)_

_Take it easy, one by one, ever-so-carefully...._  
 "(Name)!" You lurched at the loud, sudden exclamation. You stepped back to catch yourself, only to be pulled in by gravity, you tightly hinged your eyelids for the impact. It never came, in fact, you were barely moving, you were wrapped in warm, protective arms. You knew whom it was and you honestly would have preferred the pavement.  
A familiar warmth and smell filled the air as your brother pulled back slightly wrapping the blanket he'd apparently been carrying around your shaking form. His expression was stern, though his features were soft. You tried hard to mentally prepare for his chastisement for sneaking out, but like the impact, it never came.

"Come on, you doof. I'll make some coffee. Then, your getting in bed, and staying there," He chided in an obviously relieved tone, escorting you inside.

You followed with a grumble, but not reluctantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite short, I am aware. The next chapter is more plot involved. Grillby comes third chapter lovelies~


	2. Speciesism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surfacing of Monsters was months ago.  
> Your understanding began today.

_"Boston, Massachusetts has had it's first encounter with the monsters of the underground, Snow may be piled to the panes of windows, but that has not deterred the horrendous beings from entering further into the Country and finally crossing far enough to reach our Lower East coast. Many are panicked and have called to have laws put in place to drive these creatures away. No reports of abuse or harassment have been filed legitimately, but the danger is certainly there for residents. We advise to stay from going outdoors unless necessary, until a district has been established to segregate the, now, two present parties within the state. More at 9:00 pm, for now, the weather-"_  
  
        You abruptly tapped the power button of the remote control, the living room growing a definite quiet as you gazed remorsefully at the couch cushions. You may have pressed the button harder than necessary, the crimson hued ridge now lodged within the hard plastic shell of the controller.   
        Swallowing hard, you twiddled with the leather fringe of the warm, solitary seating arrangement. The action causing a faint, though prominent, friction produced squeak. Subconsciously, you burrowed further into the mountain of blankets, pillows, quilts and stuffed animals. Finding the childish act comforting and, more importantly, warming. 

_Monsters, huh?_

        You raised your free hand to fiddle with your hair, shuffling the follicle fluff to the sides. Monsters were here in Massachusetts, here in your city, they were near. It had been three months since they've surfaced, and this is the first you've heard of a monster venturing further than the _West coast._    
Canada was the first to find them, Mount Ebott located somewhere in the Canadian province of British Colombia. The Creatures branched within a few days, traveled South, East, Some stayed and others went even further, impossibly so, North. It was a mess. The dynamic changed, the situation frightening new.   
        When Montana reported the first contact on U.S. soil, the nation went into a frenzy. The government buckled as the politicians were also struck with fear and bias. Quickly, a simple "solution" was placed that each state split into Human and inhuman sections, it was the easiest settlement for the moment. Smaller states split completely in half, other states, bigger ones like California, split into multiple varying sections through out the entirety of the state, and the rest of the states refused to participate in the idea of inviting monsters to permanently reside in their proximity. Massachusetts was the latter. But stress was growing and the simple solution soon neared the prospect of becoming an official federal law. The states, eventually, succumbed.  
        America, as the continent, withered to itself as Europe, Asia, Africa and so on, withdraw to minimal interaction with the North and South American continents all together. Airports to the Americas refused to any boarding of an inhuman being; all war, hate and worldly matters seemed to place themselves at a stand still as the Monsters were bombarded with more attention than they wanted and less interaction that they hoped for. 

 

        To say it was a mess would be a terrible understatement, there were riots, parades, revolts, petitions; demanding and implying different ideals everywhere. Eventually,  new terms rose among the nation. 

_Speciesism and Speciesist._

Labels were the first part, though you knew personally, that a different civil war was edging near. It was terrifying and you couldn't understand the world's response. Its actions seemed to, rather, spawn the idea and enforce it. 

_Why couldn't people co-exist peacefully?_

        Honestly, the different looks didn't, well, shouldn't matter. Intentions and Mental being was rather what people should have worried about. But, it was never like that, was it?  
        You weren't entirely innocent, you knew. you didn't go against the new monsters and their existence, but you definitely were not an avid supporter, how could you be when the mere thought horrified you? The unknown of the monsters horrified you, and with that, you believed you could understand the people's own reactions, though only slightly.   
Another thing itched at the back of your neck, as disbelieving as you were, Magic had been mentioned. People have told stories of the monsters and these hidden abilities they possessed. Fear of the monsters grew from these stories, people complained, "Magic should be forbidden!" There was never any evidence, however. The government was left with no warrant, no law was made. Some didn't care whether or not this was true, others obsessed over the idea and _everyone_ had a gut feeling it was undeniably true. Even you, sitting here, bit at your fingernails at the fact. 

_How could you compete with something so...incomprehensible? How were you supposed to keep Blake safe?_

**_You couldn't._ **

"Jesus, A mountain of blankets _not_ enough for you, lil'sis?" A voice chided, masculine and firm, from your older brother, Blake. Blake was a ravenette with emerald irises, and even as a brother , he and you didn't share many qualities. He strode in with hands occupied of confectioneries and steam-emitting coffee cups. He was smiling lightly, softly, as to keep you calm and began setting the drink and snack varieties in front of you in presentation. As he sat down, he continued, "You're shivering, even with all," He paused, taking a seat and wildly gesturing to the piled, stacked and compact mound of stuffed items, blankets, and fuzzy pillows, "That."

It was silly, you knew. As your brother gestured and teased, confections and coffee forgotten on the cherry wood table, about how you shivered within the odd circumstances. It was pathetic, you thought, internal monologue reeling, how you were affected by the thought of monsters creeping closer to your home, to your family, to you. It was a vibration in your body that was induced in a worse way than snow could have ever caused. You shivered because your thoughts were frigid and shaking, not your body.  The air seemed to mellow and dull in unison with your mood, and Blake was not blind to your movements. He let the stretched corners of his lips relax, a content expression as he watched your body dance to silent rumbles, and your eyes play violin strings. Your irises surrounded enlarged pupils, that danced from surface to surface, anticipating. You tightened your upper arms to the edges of your furry, tricolor covers. They strained and you didn't react in the slightest. Your lips were slipped inward, bitten and fallen at the corners. He could only describe such a state as lost, fearful, waiting. Not one word without the other.   
He slipped closer, the cushion making a noise in protest, and tentatively placed a pale hand on your shoulder. The action didn't startle you, in fact, you didn't even respond. Blake internally flinched.

 He slowly straightened himself, following the rapid, shaky movement of your pupils. They flew from wall to wall, over the frames of the curtained windows and along the molding of the wooden archways. Mentally, he noted you only looked at the entryways. You were looking for something,  _someone,_ anticipating some type of attack almost. He had never seen you this way, you were quite the rebellious runt, a strong one at that. But, at the moment, You were damn paranoid. Small, reserved, _terrified_.

Maybe leaving you after the cold shock you've had outside was a worse idea than previously assumed. The mixture of darkness and freezing temperatures could instill many fears.   

"Sis, look at me," Your brother chose his words carefully, softening the syllables intentionally, watching your movements, "I'm here, we're safe,  _we're okay._ " You didn't look at him, but you hesitantly nodded your head. He brightened at your response, but frowned still. 

"Come on (Name), lift your head, this isn't like you," You gulped audibly, and Blake found his lips falling deeper at the corners, "What's wrong then?" The room was respectably silent for a moment, Blake awaited patiently for your reply. He found that this would be more effective than pushing you, that wouldn't help anything at all. As he observed your actions, he watched as you slowly shifted you position on the comforter; Facing his direction without facing him entirely. Slowly, gradually, you lifted your gaze to hold his, speaking tentatively. 

"Monsters have been up here for....two? Three months?...something like that...We still don't know too much about them, and they have slowly migrated all over the States," Blake, now completely baffled, only nodded as you pushed on, gaining more volume, "There, there was an article - _a report-_ on a monster siting in our state,  _Our_ state _,_ earlier. And the rumors, of m-magic! I just..." For the majority, your brother could decode the ramblings.  The exclamation was expected as you were becoming more unbelieving, you were once again deflating as your sentence trailed, and you brother looked on in sympathy. He couldn't say he hadn't expected the reaction, even as a confident young adult now- when you were younger, he would have to stay in your room until you fell asleep, you claimed you asked him because you were worried for him, but-

> _"(Name), If you're worried, I'll let you guard me again tonight."_

-He remembered your relieved expression and proud ramblings at that notion. It made his heart heavy to realize that such a simple sentence wouldn't fix this one.  This needed a different approach, a question.  Something you would definitely have to answer, something you would have to answer and defend.

A thought crossed Blake's mind, a hopeful one at that. Breathing in and gently grasping at your shoulder, he inquired, "Say, If....I was, perhaps...a monster," Your countenance twisted and a soft grumble left your lips as you tensed under his touch, "Would you be....scared of me? Just like you are of them?" The tense in your shoulders intensified, and you shifted your eyes quickly, almost hurriedly, to clash gazes with your brother. You spoke immediately, defensively.

"Of- Of course not! I could nev-" Concisely, he interjected, "-Why not?" 

"Because, Because I know you wouldn't hurt me..."

"But, you know they would?"

"No! It's because your my brother, I trust you, it's entirely different from...." 

"(Name)."

"It is, Okay?! I don't have to protect you from yourself- and I know you- No one would be hurt..." Blake watched as you shrunk in on yourself, gripping at your knees. He felt the smallest and saddest of smiles pull at his lips as he realized that you were more afraid _for_ him than you were of them. He was glad, truly he was, but he still needed you to understand, it just wasn't right.

"Sis...You wouldn't know, what they would do, or how they would act. You can't generalize," You gave a soft, quick, and agitated  _'I know'_ , "There hasn't even been any legitimate crimes, the monsters are actually extremely content. And, I mean- how would it feel to be shunned and hated on the surface after living underground for your whole life?"

You gave a sad noise, and hiccuped, nodding a bit, "Shitty...It would feel...unfair, terrible, sickening." 

Your brother fell back into the couch, leaning back and wrapping his arm around your hunched shoulders, humming in agreement. 

"I couldn't do it," He stated simply, pulling you in for a hug. You gave in without hesitation, closing your eyes contentedly. 

 

"Me either...Me either..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, The next one will be much longer and Grillby will be be present.   
> Do not worry.


	3. Species - Supportive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were just supposed to greet him, have a small passing conversation to open yourself more to the idea of monsters.  
> You weren't supposed to develop a crush on him, your brother wasn't supposed to find out either.

 

 _"_ The Snow is letting up! Blake, how wonderful!"  _Maybe I will finally be able to get out of this house._

Your brother hummed, glancing over at you momentarily. Watching the snow slowly become less dense through the window behind you, he maneuvered his gaze between your hopeful expression, dotted with large twinkling eyes, and the window's display to your side. The image was white and light gray with small spurts of green from leaves and grass, your land was fairly barren, being a few acres, and so it was left to become laden with the solidified water substance- It was truly a sight to see. He could now consider why you've been sitting by the window all day, quiet and content. You were mesmerized and it didn't get better than snow piles and soft, breaking sunlight, after all.

 _The sun is coming out too,_ Blake noted. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if you went out? With some heavy coats for reassurance (Call him overprotective). He would have to be out there with you, of course, and he had to admit it sounded nice. You being happy trumped the entirety of the positive reasons, always did.

"-Achy Blake-y?" Your questioning voice brought him from his revere. Looking over, he noticed you were now closer than before,  waving your right hand vigorously within inches of his nose. Ignoring your antics, he responded with an incredulous tone.

" _Excuse me?_ What kind of name is _that?"_  He hoped his face emphasized his distaste, but you only smiled, full teeth and canines accentuating the mischievousness of your intent. He felt that maybe leaving you in the cold wouldn't be such a bad idea in the long run. You, seemingly having read his mind, tsk'd like a disapproving mother. 

"I was trying to get your attention! And Don't you give me that look, it'll wound  _my achy Blake-y heart_!" You gave a dramatic gesture, but the grin on your features ruined the act and only furthered the ridiculous aspect of the scene- he gave a snort, he couldn't help it. _You were the worst._

 _"You did not just do_ _that_. You did not just use _my_ name for that." 

_"Au contraire!"_ You practically yelled as you sat up. Your high school French was ever-Helpful, and honestly you had taken a liking to the language. Smirking, you proceeded to grab the nearest couch pillow, that of which was bright yellow, as you scooted impossibly closer to your older sibling, " _I did."_

The pillow's contact with your brother's face was noisier than you had theorized prior. And he was pushed quite a bit easier than you would have anticipated he would be.  He fell half-way off the couch, His butt making a hard thud against the hard wood flooring. He looked frazzled, shocked, annoyed. 

_Really annoyed..._

_Oh No._

Sitting stock still on the couch, clutching the brightly-colored cushion in mid-swing position, you watched as your brother silently stood from the floor. The quiet suspense was scarier than any monster the underground could conjure. Your brother especially.

He stood fully, looming over you, watching you with a blank stare, "(Name)..."

"...Hm?" Your mouth managed to produce. You spent this time trying to read his next move, to no avail as his expression was unreadable.

But, time seemed to have stopped as you were pulled off the couch suddenly. The world seemed to spin a little as you found yourself sprawled on the ground below Blake, your back and butt aching unexpectedly. He was laughing, loudly, snorting at particularly interesting moments and still holding your arm. That had actually helped keep your skull from contacting the floor, and you would have thanked him- if he weren't the one who'd initiated the situation. 

All you did was quietly and icily glare up at him, the room filled with his gleeful and devious chuckle. After a minute, Blake was left to simple giggles, and finally spoke, "You started it~," Was his simple retaliation. Though, Despite that, he apologized and politely lent down to help you up. 

You huffed, pushing his hand to the side, "Well, I didn't  _mean_ to actually push you off the couch, mine was an accident!" He shrugged, giving a small, inkling smirk. One you would gladly rip off. 

"Oh well." Came his sing-song tone. You were tempted to flip him the bird, quickly, simply. But chose to keep your vulgarity to a minimum.

Instead, you stood with him rolling your eyes, and started wiping off any dirt or dust that may have gotten on your pajamas.  Your action must have sparked an idea or something of the sort for Blake, because the moment your eyes met his, he mouthed a small "Oh" and tapped his chin thoughtfully. You raised an eyebrow, pushing him to voice his internal monologue. He then smiled.

"I just remembered, you have to change." He said shortly, you stared blankly back at him, that couldn't have been more vague.

"Change what exactly?"

"Your clothes...um...your shoes as well," Your reindeer slippers squeaked in protest, "We're going out."

You grumbled, but stayed quiet as you trudged down the hall, past the stairwell, to your room. There, you stopped, turning back to face down the length of the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Why is that important?"

"I mean, If we are going rock-climbing, I am not wearing heels." 

A chuckle was heard, "Just wear something comfortable."

"Right, robe and slippers it is."

 "You know what I meant."

"Do I?"

An annoyed grumble was heard, but your brother did not further the dialogue. You smiled at the pocketed triumph, and proceeded into your room with the single sound being the rough closing of your door.  It was squeaky, what could you do? 

You quickly shuffled the your section of casual attire, picking a loose, white sweater and a pair of fitting dark blue jeans. This was accented with ebony boots, sadly as your deer slippers rested in your closet all alone. It was cold today and the skirt, shorts, and dress section was a no-go. You were not planning on dying mid-venture to the car, or where ever your brother had planned to go in such short notice. You were at a loss on that one.  Maybe you needed to go shopping? Low on food? Medicine? Blankets?

Your mind flickered momentarily to the unkempt mountain of comforters, sheets and pillows in the living room that neither you or your brother had dared to touch.

Quickly, You shook your head, _Definitely Not Blankets._

 "Ready?" Called the familiar tone of your Brother.

"We are a Go." You replied subconsciously. Your brother hummed, quietly in affirmation. He was likely distracted, possibly nodding as well. It was an odd habit of his to nod in reply whether or not the person could see him. He said you had the same odd habit. You disagreed.

Walking out of your room, you made way to the foyer. There, you saw your brother shaking a coat vigorously, patting specific areas and flipping it over before grabbing another one from your coat rack by the front door; The scene was unbelievably comical. Letting a small laugh bubble past your lips, you spoke to grab his attention, "Do these coats owe you money? Have you located the culprit?"

Blake gave you a side wave, that was about it however. He seemed enthralled with these coats, green irises focused completely, and didn't once show a moment of processing your sentence. You huffed, poking his shoulder. Had this been what he had been distracted with? Coats? 

_Where you going out to buy coats?_

"Yes, (Name)? Something you need?" Blake had finally refrained from his coat observing, looking at you with an innocent, baffled expression. Your poking must have captured his entire attention. 

"I wanted to know why you're violating our coat rack?" You stated this obviously. He blinked owlishly for a split-second, then recovered with a nonchalant tone.

"I was checking them," You narrowed your gaze to tell him he needed to elaborate, he continued without a beat, "To see if they were, you know, thick enough. Warm and stuff so you would be okay being out today." You, in turn, found yourself to be the one blinking owlishly. But, you recovered rather with a smile and a softened gaze. 

He was the worst overprotective brother, the _worst_.

"You doof, you've never done this before."

"Yes, but you have never been outside, in the winter, for as long as I plan for us to be today, we need to prepare." You felt your chest swell happily. 

Easily, you moved to the rack and grabbed the button up, black jacket from the back hook. It was fancy, but definitely the most durable. 

"Doof, the better ones are on the back hooks. We haven't revolved it for the season yet," You said as you shuffled into the comfy, warm darkness. Revolving the coat rack was a tradition in your household, moving the heavier coats to the front in the fall and winter, and moving the lighter ones to the front hooks when spring and summer came round.

He sighed, and nodded. Shaking it off as he exclaimed,

 "To the car!" 

You followed with his statement.

Oh, where were you going?

* * *

 

 Apparently, to the park.

The sun was peeking over thin, white clouds and the air had a fresh, still-frosted feel. The ground was blanketed in a thin, crystal sheet of snow, though the park seemed to radiate still, this leafy green hue. Though through Fall and winter season, you had no idea how. The park was quaint, quiet, beautiful and empty of people- well, mostly, it wasn't crowded. Which, for this particular park, was a sight unseen.

Your brother thought the park would be a great visit, somewhere outside, just to relax and enjoy yourselves. He couldn't have had a better choice, this was fantastic. Anything outside would have sufficed honestly, but this was a step up and you loved it. There was even this beautiful tree you've spotted a while ago, orange and gray, vibrantly shifting in the passing winds just a bit away from where you sat, over by the snow white gazebo you loved in this park. You had your tenth birthday there; The vision of friends and cake with the faint scent of flowers rushed forward- memories fond on the subject. 

The birds chirped happily with your mood. 

Your brother was reading next to you (What was it? _Devil In the White City?_   you shrugged, it was devil _something_.)as you observed and took in the nature around you from the wooden bench you sat at, twiddling unconsciously with an umbrella perched on the arm rest by you _(Blake insisted you take it)_. However, You made sure to stick close to Blake while you did, otherwise, he may experience a heart attack. So, you two sat in peaceful quiet, doing your individual tasks happily.

Though, soon, the quiet was broken. A statement rang through the air in a familiar voice,"You always seem to look as if it's the first time you ever been outside every time you are," Blake never turned to face you, his gaze flickered over the text on the page like he hadn't spoken. You glanced in acknowledgement, shrugging. It wasn't intentional, but you've been told that before. By friends, co-workers, your parents. 

What could you say if he already didn't know? You just appreciated nature, and during winter- you usually couldn't.  

"It feels like I'm not outside,  _ever,_ in the winter and I usually don't get to go outside much anyways. It just might as well be the first time, because so much changes in a season. Heck, in a _day._ Nature is something to be enraptured by. You could see the same tree every day, study it to the last molecule, and find something different about it the next day, even hour. It's just so...so lovely!" You used your hands as large gestures to the entirety of your surroundings, exaggerated and emphasizing. As ridiculous as it may have seemed. Your voice rang loud, and you didn't realize the volume until you had spoken. Covering your mouth, you still let the smile dance on your lips.

Your sibling chuckled, letting his eyes crinkle genuinely at your passionate outburst. He nodded absently, agreeing silently with your statement. It left the atmosphere pleasant, and once again quiet, though comfortably.

 That, However, did not last long either sadly. An excruciating, terribly familiar, repeating jingle began to ring through the air, shattering any bit of silence to be left. It was familiar, there on the tip of your tongue, it was-

_No Way._

That could not be an ice cream truck, _in the middle of January,_ roaming the outer lot of the park premises.

Looking over your shoulder to the distant lot where your car stood, you searched for a moment, then unbelievably you spotted the truck. White with cheerful colors, roaming around the lot for a lap. You could not believe your eyes, honestly, this was _weird_.

 "Sis, can you see it too?" You nodded to confirm. Understanding your brother's mutual confusion.

"This doesn't make sense." You shrugged in response, turning to Blake as an idea hit you. A smile forming.

"We should get some." You looked at your sibling expectantly, waiting for an incredulous look of some sort. 

Rather, he gave a contemplative hum.

"Honestly? I could go for some." You grinned.

"Then go!" You exclaimed, patting his arm to further your point. Noticing the emptiness of your stomach was likely speaking instead.

Blake turned to face you.

"Should I?" You nodded.

"But, I bet it's like a drug van or something. Or kidnapping occult ceremony thing." He said after a second, looking at you seriously. 

You snorted and nudged him, "Then, you should _definitely_ go. You and that Devil book of your's." 

Your brother simply rolled his eyes, smiling along as he got up from the bench, and bookmarked the page in his _Devil-whatever_  book. He patted himself for his wallet and took it out, looking to you with a raised eyebrow.  It took you a whole moment to understand what he was doing. 

"I am not getting up. I am entirely comfortable, you're already up. " Blake glared down at you, crinkling his nose like an annoyed pup. But eventually, huffed and started for the lot. You quickly looked over your shoulder, your smile forming a smirk.

"Remember- Fudge Bar!" You teased, he dismissively waved back without even tossing a glance to you.

 You sat there and giggled at the sight. Crossing your arms as you felt elated by your second pocketed victory of the day. 

Laying back into the bench, you gazed around once again, taking in the nature, the scenery. It was twice as better the second time, three times better for the fact Blake wasn't breathing down your neck like a territorial animal, Heck, that may have counted for four times greater the experience. Though, speaking of the ladder- Blake wasn't watching you at the moment. Now, that, you could count for maybe a third pocketed victory. 

To abscond, or not to abscond? That is the question. 

_Question with a pretty simple answer._

Slowly, deliberately, you chose your next movements particularly. Now, you weren't planning to up and abandon Blake, just not sit at this bench any longer. So, You stood from the bench, unintentionally grabbing the umbrella and observing closely your brother's position. He was  _still_ _walking over there._ How many laps has that ice cream truck made for it not to be gone by now? Maybe Blake's avid waving of the crisp dollar bills in his hand captured the driver's attention. That, your weren't too worried about. You could by ice cream at the store later, if at all. However, You didn't have chances like this where Blake wasn't even looking in your general vicinity. 

Your mind was on autopilot,  _Explore,_ It urged. 

You agreed quickly as you creep-walked your way out of sight, by the gazebo, behind the pillars, Closer to the autumn tree that had caught your eye earlier. Being closer, you noticed that the colors were different than you perceived from further away. The oranges were actually a magenta tone, and the gray had actually been a weak brown. 

 _Oh lord, do I need glasses?_ You mentally asked, The leaves were completely altered tones, the tree itself alien to the one you saw earlier _. Taunting your eye capabilities._

Pulling yourself from the aura of the magnificent tree before you, slightly more dejected now, you once again adjusted your gaze to the area around you. It had been subtly growing darker, the thick clouds from the corners of the sky having gathered in the middle of the expanse, blocking out the bright orb in the sky. It foreshadowed the idea of rain, maybe hail even from the deep gray of the over head clouds, good thing you had the umbrella. But, you knew you had time. The clouds hadn't all gathered quite yet, as the sun was still partially fighting for it's place. It was a illustrated sight, crafted artfully, beautifully.

Though, the growing darkness seemed to bring out another component of the park you hadn't caught before. An oddly mesmerizing, shocking sight that you weren't sure was a blessing in form or a curse in meaning. 

Fire, after all, was a tempting glance in general, constantly though steadily moving, ever-evolving in color and tone and just so complex in visual terms. In form, fire was dangerous, harmful, and threatening. It was a fear for most. But, just seeing fire, contently- _peacefully-_ flickering within the gazebo, beautiful in all it was and so _warm._

_Where was the harm?_

You made way to the entrance, peeking closer to view better. What you found paled your entire being with a certain, assured tightening of your lungs. When you had seen fire, you thought maybe a small set fire accidentally caught within the gazebo, but with this situation you hadn't thought, hadn't expected,  _fire People_ to be a possibility. For a man made of fire  _to be a_ _possibility_. 

This did not sit well. 

Do you- Do you just _leave?_

Escape the scene before the fire man notices your presence?

..Run?

 _Say Hello?_  

Blake would approve of the last one, he wanted you to be more open and you couldn't say you didn't  _want_ to try. They seemed polite, eccentric, interesting, monsters seemed to be much like nature, oddly enough.

... _Nature, huh?_

With that thought, you were more than convinced you could at least politely greet yourself to the elemental creature. It would only be a short passing conversation with him, right? You could only assume it was male, tall build, muscular outline under it's thick coat, defined flame framed jawline, flat chest and reasonably narrow hips _(Did monsters even have genders? Could- did- they asexually reproduce?_ Quickly, you shook your head as you realized that made it more confusing.) You kept you gaze above that point however, convinced you  _did not_ need further, _lower_ , information on the concept. 

Your face bloomed a light crimson shade.

_Some mature adult you were._

You willed away the blood dwelling in your cheeks and the unnecessary thoughts running a muck in your mind. Impressions were important, and you didn't want to represent humanity with perverse curiosity. This unexpected, embarrassing, perverse curiosity. You hadn't expected your mind to delve into such thought upon your first encounter.

_How Shameful._

Readjusting your momentarily misguided focus, feverishly dispelling the subject, you realigned your gaze with the content flame mere feet away. Watching, you found he was involved with something, an item within his fiery, warm-colored hands. Leaning forward, cautiously and shakily from behind the pillar of the gazebo entrance, you were able to  catch the silhouette of the item he had been fiddling with.

A dark, mildly-damaged book, a novel at that. With a bold, bright, stenciled title shown just enough for notice, illegible at first glance, though, with a moment, you could make out a fragment. Hanging off the end of the long string of the title, a decipherable, " _-arat,"_ was scrawled obviously to the final part. The letters and words before, however, were kept to a dimmer light, indistinguishable and fascinating in their unknown identity. Mentally, you were disheartened, the idea of the novel being a conversation starter option flew just out of grasp. No longer helpful. The old-fashioned way would have to suffice.

A cold, gripping feeling wrapped itself around your heart, constricted your chest, and tightened your throat as you prepared to greet the flame creature. Would he be friendly? Was this really a good idea? His contentment could be a facade after all. 

 _No,_ You stubbornly mused,  _It's time I confronted this. No more second thoughts._

You flickered your focus to the flame once more, sighing with your finalized decision, and picked your courage up from the pit of you stomach. 

_It's now or never._

Coming from behind the pillar, fully into view, you cleared your throat softly and willed away any remnants of the crimson in your cheeks. Pulling on a genuine, though admittedly awkward, smile, you fixed your gaze towards the flame and spoke just loud enough to catch attention. Any louder and your voice may break.

"E-Ev-Evening!" Nevermind, it had anyways. Subconsciously, you fiddled with the tips of your fingers and strived to ignore the sinking of your gut. You watched anxiously as he froze, the flames flickering and dissipating from the crown of his head stilling as well as active fire could, an interesting sight to say the least. Slowly, he raised his head to face you, shifting to meet you're greeting.

\- Glasses. Immediately, the first thing you noticed when he lifted his head were the glasses perched upon the front of his face. Thin-framed and seemingly placed on nothingness. Though, somehow, they seemed to fit him, mold his character in a way. Behind them, you found no eyes, not even an indication of any, but you knew he could see you, somehow you did, and you knew well that he was.

Curiously, you further analyzed his features, now digging your nails into your palms in the tense moment. While your eyes scanned the ridges of his face, you noticed something that paled your entire being, while also simultaneously encompassing your cheeks in a pure blood hue.  _He had no mouth. how was he supposed to reply?! How could you be so inconsiderate?_

_Oh lordy lou, this was a disaster._

 Observing and shifting awkwardly, you awaited his reply- That of which was hard since he just simply _stared back at you (No wonder, he probably COULDN'T reply.)._ Moments later, it seemed he had finally woken from his reverie when slowly, the flame raised a single hand and gave a subtle wave in response. Your smile widened noticeably at the gesture, your initial feeling relief. You quickly returned a miniature wave of your own in your nervous excitement, preparing to speak once more.

"Could I, uh, s-sit with you? I, er, I don't quite l-like the cold, really..." Silently, you hoped the blood rush to your features had gone unnoticed by him. That the stutter and the nervous anxiety of your actions was going completely over his flaming head. That this-  _this mess-_ went unknown to him. As you mentally prayed for that to be so, you began to notice the suggestive nature of your sentence and were fast to try and correct yourself.

 "I-I mean that I, don't think I want to-I didn't mean, that I want you to w-warm me up or- or anything l-like th-that.." You felt your sentence die slowly in you throat at the sound of a small noise. Gradually, you let your gaze fall to fire man.

A crackling, low chuckle filled the air, it was small, but you could definitely tell it was coming from him. He had a fiery hand lifted to the lower part of his face, an attempt to cover the low, quiet laugh bubbling from him.

_Oh my lord, That's adorable._

 You respectfully waited for his chuckle to dissipate, as it quieted, you simply waited for him to refocus as you watched him break between giggles. The sight was endearing, which was something you would never admit to anyone. Never. No matter how mesmerizing.

When the laugh finally dissolved fully, what happened next shocked you.

" _I do not mind."_ You blinked, surprised by the sound.  _He just spoke. With no mouth._

_And his voice was undeniably attractive._

_....You were doomed..._

 You quickly went to take the seat next to him, giving a small, shy, _"Thank you,"_ as you seated yourself comfortably on the white wooden bench within the gazebo. Setting the umbrella beside you, You made sure to create enough room between you two as to not make him uncomfortable and silently shifted to make yourself slightly more comfortable on the seating. Sitting next to him, you noticed he gave off a pleasant warmth, enveloping and present. And he smelled faintly of pine cones. You welcomed this greatly, however embarrassed by the fact you enjoyed it so much. 

You sat in an enjoyable quiet, sneaking glances every so often at the fire man beside you. You had noticed he had began to once again fiddle with the book before him, observing the title and flipping occasionally through the pages. He was enraptured with the item, viewing every line of text and analyzing each paragraph. Now up close enough, you found you could finally decode the title of the novel. Swiping your gaze across the front, you mentally recognized the heading, and it had just so happened to be a favorite of yours.  _The Abarat_ was scrawled largely along the front and you felt your lips pull upwards at the corners. Looking up to face the flame creature, you noticed he was much taller than you were, at least a foot in advantage.

Shaking this thought away, you proceeded to speak.

"Do you, er, enjoy reading?  _The Abarat_ is a favorite of mine, do you like it?" He froze for the second time today, but seemed to quickly compose himself this time around. He didn't turn to face you, rather he simply gave an acknowledging hum before presenting the book to you for the taking. You took a moment to register his action, before tentatively receiving the book from his grasp. Your hands brushed his, only lightly, and you felt a chill race down your spine at the sudden, but  _not_ unwelcome, heat that captured your fingers. The feeling lead you to pull more quickly away at the sudden bashfulness that encompassed your being.

Slightly baffled by his offer, and shaking off the previous feeling, you turned your attention to the book and began to idly flip through it, assessing certain pages and skipping past others. You found yourself happily reminiscing in the story. 

Though, you were soon pulled from the reminiscent note by a voice, " _Yes_ ," He stated simply, answering both of you questions with a single word. You felt your heart beat more feverishly at his voice. He continued on a thought, " _Human minds are quite elaborate_." You addressed his statement with a hum of your own, nodding slightly. That action was mainly to cover up the growing flush of your skin. 

_Was that a compliment?_

Considering that, your mind runs with the word. _Elaborate?_  Did he base that off the book? Such a generalizing observation for, who you would assume is, a well read person. At least, he seemed well read. Elegant speech, fine attire, obvious manners. Definitely an intelligent one. Quite the catch, it would seem.

_Focus._

Clearing your throat, you adjusted your gaze onto his, and you handed the book back as you began preparing your reply, "I think the process of thought may be more elaborate than the actual mind," You paused, leaning back and glancing from the fire man to the floor timidly, "Also, I believe that writers alone have complex thought processes and ideas. They dream up and manufacture these exquisite stories and places, creating personal languages and customs, they are incomprehensible." You finished with a small, fond smile. 

At first, there was no movement from him, just a simple overlapping silent. No reply, just a simple pair of glasses reflecting back at you. You looked to the creature expectantly anxiously awaiting his response. But, he kept still, seeming to silently observe your behavior. It was uncomfortable, unsettling, and concerning all in one. Had you said something out of line? Were you becoming annoying? Did he wish to leave?

Your heart thumped painfully within your chest at the last possibility. _Am I really that boring? That annoying?_

 A loud guttural sound, almost as if someone had cleared there throat, resounded and brought you from your dwellings with a start. Adjusting your eyes to the face of the fire man, you detected a slight powder blue hue mixing in with the oranges and yellows of his flames. You kindly decided not to ask about it.

 _"I don't find you to be either actually, not in the least."_ You looked wide-eyed at the fire man before you, registering and rationalizing what he had just said. What did he mean? Did you say something while within your thoughts? Was he even talking to you? What could he possibly mean by-

_Oh Lord._

_Oh no._

"D-Did I just say that out loud?" You blurted, maybe slightly louder than anticipated, feeling your throat dry at the idea. You denied it,  _you did not just voice your insecurities out loud to a complete stranger. You did not. Nope. No Way._

A small, hesitant nod from the kind flame before you entirely crushed your resolve.

With haste, you tried to change the statement and compose yourself, failing in the process, "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I hadn't meant that-" Through your heavy stuttering, the fire man interjected.

With a chuckle, he spoke, " _Do not apologize, there is no need,"_ With that, he placed, quite hesitantly- _If the pregnant, extended silence had anything to say about it-_ his hand on your shoulder. As if to comfort or calm you. It was terribly warm. Maybe  _terribly_  wasn't the right word _(you enjoyed it after all),_ Overwhelmingly. Yes. Overwhelmingly warm.

In the distance, you thought you heard a faint rustling, but you discarded the notion quickly when the hand on your shoulder tightened slightly.

Though, honestly, it was odd. You had expected him to be hot, with the amount of warmth he gave off, but not at all was he anywhere near the temperature. He was... pleasant. This heated-blanket, oven-fresh, soft-sunlight warm. You nearly melted under his touch nonetheless. 

Keeping a small smile, you suppressed a shiver, not well, but you did. However, it did not go unnoticed by him, actually he seemed to focus on it greatly.

 _"Are you feeling well? Are you cold?"_ Seeing no escape, you nodded slowly. Hoping the illusion of being cold gave an excuse for your crimson cheeks, which he was more than likely to spot in the current position. 

You watched as he held the hand that was not on your shoulder up to his chin. Contemplating. You sat still under his touch, curiously observing him to predict his next move. 

It was numerous, drawn out moments later, of which felt like years, until he finally let out a content hum. It sounded as if he had remembered something, or solved a puzzle. And he moved as soon as the noise escaped him.

Baffled, and slightly concerned, you watched as he silently stripped himself of his black, leather(?) coat. It was noticeably thicker than yours, a bit newer, definitely bigger as it could probably swallow you whole. Once removed, he sat before you in a cute, white button-up; Presenting the coat to you much like he had with the book. 

You felt the crimson in your cheeks deepen, flickering your gaze between him and the coat in an unbelieving stare.  _There was no way, no guy is this much of gentleman. No._

At your silence, he shrugged and proceeded to place the attire across your shoulders himself. Reaching, his arms on either side of your head, and his face a bit close, he gently- _Slowly, way too slowly-_ laid the article of clothing along your shoulders (His presence was still in it, his _warmth.)_ The action was considerably sweet, and you felt like a sauna by the end of it. You would of ran, but felt you  _needed_ to say something.

The first thing you thought to say was a protest.

"I-I couldn't take this, I m-mean what about you? And, we just met, and-"

" _I won't  ever really need it,"_ There was a small, smokey, inaudible chuckle,  _"After all, It's not as if I get cold. As well as it does not matter that we just met, you are in need of it more than I. And,"_  The bluish hue returned to his features, giving a beautiful array of color upon his face, as he slowed his tone," _You are also the kindest human I have encountered, that deserves a merit of some kind."_

For maybe the hundredth time of the day, you flushed a deeper crimson. Finally gaining back the ability to move, you reached your arms across your chest and pulled the coat closer, accepting it, looking to the flame as you did. Giving a slightly bigger, more bashful, grin, you replied, "Th-Thank you. Really, I feel a lot warmer. Definitely. You're really, really sweet, you know that?" You felt as if you may begin rambling, so you stopped your sentence there. Your face holding a big, goofy smile.

You never knew how to take complements, it always ended up with you praising the other, always. Obviously, today was no exception.

He grew noticeably brighter. And, Upon his face under his thin frames, the blue deepened in hue, almost an oceanic purple, and you were worried that may not be healthy. 

 " _I was...not aware of that, no. However, I am glad I was able to be of assistance."_ His tone rang uncertain, though sincere.

There was missed beat of your heart. You felt it may been from the blanket of his voice.

A hitch in your breath, however, told you otherwise, and you instinctively looked from the flame to the outside area of the gazebo.  You didn't know why you had, you felt you needed to. 

The fresh, faint ozone scent could have been the culprit. As it pulled you from the essence of the flame before you.

Clearly before you, rain fell lightly around the gazebo. Serenely.

The sky was dim, the sun barely peeking through the cloud cover.

At that, another thought hit you.

Harshly.

_Blake._

_Oh God, he must be worried sick._

_You're dead._

_How long has it been?_

_"Are you to leave?"_ You jolted from your internal panic at the flame's curious inquiry. Looking back to him with a scrunched, apologetic expression; You gave a firm, affirmative nod. Wondering mentally how he had been able to read you so easily.

"I-I'm sorry, but- M-My brother must be worried sick and-and he could still be looking for me. I- This conversation wasn't supposed to last this long. N-N-Not to say I didn't enjoy it! Or I didn't want to talk to you," You were not disinterested, "I mean that, I hadn't expected to be here so long." He nodded at your statement in understanding. Attempting to calm you by telling you there was nothing to be sorry for. You weren't convinced.

" _To be entirely honest, I hadn't planned to be here this long either,"_ The tone was matter-of-fact, but not disgruntled. Rather, you detected- _dare you say?-_ A type of fondness in the sentence. As if he didn't mind the it in the slightest.

You bit softly at your lip, Nodding numbly in response, as you pulled the edges of the coat around you tighter ever more and propelled yourself to a standing position. Leaning back to grab your umbrella. The fire man's warmth was further distanced, and you felt a much anticipated shiver shoot down your spine. 

_It is a lot colder than I thought it was._

 The fire man stood with you, adjusting his glasses slightly as he did. As he stood, he drew closer to you and you felt his heat once again engulf you pleasantly. Your heart picked up its pace with the feeling. You just hoped the extra blood wasn't flooding to your features, the light he emitted was enough to be able to see if it did. 

You quietly looked to him, waiting as he pivoted his focus to the outside. The rain was getting heavier, the scene in the park was a blurry gloom of undefinable shapes and the sound of it was like taps of nails to hollow rock from the roof of the gazebo, the impacts on the ground were the cracks of breaking bark in contrast. There was another chime of a noise, like the cracking of a whip or the snapping of your fingers, that rang with the rest. Adverting your gaze upward, you watched as the flames of his head faded, and as they did, you noticed that each flick of a flame lashed with a snap, ending with an tiny, almost indistinguishable, spark. 

 _So, that was the source of the noise._ You concluded. 

But, why the sudden change? Why was he sparking? Was it like an expression?

Glancing between the flames upon his head and the position of his face, you noted he was addressing the rain, watching it. And with the Sparking of his top flames, you felt you knew, just maybe, what was going on, what he was feeling.

"Are- Are you nervous?" You asked slowly, twirling the handle of the umbrella tentatively between your palms as you waited for a response. He turned quickly, his face fully revolved to meet your gaze. The flame pulled at his cuffs, tilting his head slightly down and to the side, almost as if to avoid your eyes. 

 _"I'd suppose, I am not the greatest in interacting with water, naturally."_  You nodded, staring sympathetically towards him. There was a silence, and you found your mind wondering. How were you supposed to reply? 

_How could you help?_

Glancing down, you acknowledged your umbrella, an idea hitting you suddenly and obviously.

_Blake would kill me..._

Looking up towards the flame man, you watched as he anxiously played with his cuffs. Your heart ached vaguely. 

_Well, I'm already dead either way._

Lifting the umbrella up in your arms, you closed the distance between you two with a single, large step. Waiting for the flame man to acknowledge your presence, you presented the item to him expectantly.

"Here," You watched as he halted, tilting his head further in bafflement. You insistently held out the parasol, "Take it, you'll need it more than I do." 

You observed quietly as he seemed to register your action. The flame brought up his hands, seeming as if to go for the umbrella, but refrained last moment and instead gently grasped the back of you hands. You were momentarily confused, until he began to gingerly push your extended arms back towards you in refusal.

 _"...I couldn't."_ He said finally, the sentence almost a whisper and the tone notably lower. You smiled a bit, pushing the umbrella into his hands insistently. Once he finally, reluctantly, accepted the umbrella into his hands, you spoke to abolish any qualms he may still have.

"As someone once said, you are in need of it more than I, and anyways," You pulled to large hood of his coat up and over your head, having it fall down over your eyes with its immense largeness. You raised you hand up to the hood edge, lifting it just enough to look at him, a smile pulling at your lips, "I have this, because of you. I'll be fine."

He stood silently and unresponsive.  Still looking slightly unsure as he began to shift the umbrella within his grasp- you quickly pleaded, " _Please?"_

The flame ceased himself, and flicked his gaze to you. Slowly he set the top end of the umbrella gently against the ground, holding the handle within his right hand. Scratching the back of his neck with his left hand, the flame waited a moment before replying. What he did say perplexed you. A single, low-toned, smokey timbre word.

" _Grillby."_ As the word left him, he shifted nervously. The sparks of his top flames returning gradually. You raised your eyebrow in question, which he seemed to catch as he elaborated.

" _My name,"_ He concisely explained. You blinked for a moment, watching as he shifted nervously still, the sparks of his flames now roaring. Finally, you registered the information, feeling your smile broaden.

"Grillby," You whispered, tasting the name on your tongue, lowly drawing out every syllable cautiously. You raised your fingers to your lips, liking the way the name rolled elegantly off your tongue. Grillby stiffened, looking expectantly towards you in anticipation.

"It...It suits you. Grillby," He seemed to calm at that, the roaring of his sparks fading with his tension. The powder blue making another appearance.

You took a minute to continue, contemplating your own reciprocation.

Slowly, you gave him your own, "(Name)." 

 He simply hummed, tinkering with the umbrella handle as he gazed at you. 

" _It also suits you...beautiful, quite fitting...(Name)..."_ He seemed to be testing the name, just audible enough to hear it. In a low timbre, softly.

You felt your face change crimson, and your smile become bashful; His voice and your name...oddly welcoming.

" _Thank you..(Name)."_

You nodded, waving your hand dismissively, "There is no need. I owe you, after all." You pulled knowingly at the coat wrapped around you.

There was a faint chuckle, and Grillby held his hand up to the lower part of his face once again, _"It flatters you."_  

 The crimson already complacent on your face became a darker shade at the complement. 

_How any times had your face reddened today by his hand?_

 Too many, you thought. 

Grillby raised the umbrella, quietly opening it within the gazebo. The parasol loomed over the both of you in a content manner. Looking from him, to the umbrella, to the park outside the gazebo, you sighed.

"I must be on my way."  _Sadly._

There was a hum, " _As must I."_

Standing silent, you thought of a question, itching and pulling at your mind, "W-Will I, will we- meet again?"

 _"I believe,"_ He paused, tapping the shaft of the umbrella contently, " _These shall be a promise we will."_ He finished,referring and gesturing to the jacket and umbrella.

Your smile became impossibly broader as you nodded in agreement; And you stared toward Grillby for a long moment as he made way for the opposing exist. You gave a soft goodbye, and turned around as you made way for your own exit, Hearing a faint reply in return.

Out into the heavy rain, you pulled to hood over your head, pacing for the bench you had previously been at. 

But, there was a grab at your arm, a familiar face met yours and a familiar voice accompanied. 

"Okay, when we get home, explanation. But for now, let's make it to the car."

You huffed, slightly in relief and slightly in anticipation.

"You saw?"

" _Oh yeah."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad I finally got to write Grillby in! I hope you all enjoyed. I am so sorry this took so long to update! Crimeny, this is long.  
> Also, has anyone read "The Abarat"? Or, "The Devil In The White City"?  
> Just me?  
> Oh.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black and white exist in tones of gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it has been so long, and that this is so short.  
> Hopefully, enjoy?

 

_"He was not!"_

Blake hummed, tapping idly on the steering wheel as if your statement was unintelligible. His body shook ever-so slightly, a movement so minuscule, mere sight couldn't capture it; But with the silent, suppressed chuckles racking his seated body- you knew he was shaking with a devious mirth. It was unquestionably irritating, and you outburst seemed to change nothing of the circumstances. As he watched the rode, driving slowly, cruising carefully in the heavy wash of the raindrops and stray leaves in the high winds, Blake seemed to click his tongue in time with the taps of the droplets atop the roof of the car in a ring of  _pings_ and  _dops._

_So indifferent._

You spoke again, burrowing subconsciously into the large coat enveloping your body, "Blake. He was _not,_ I repeat,  _not,_ 'Caressing' or 'Courting' me." You strived to make your tone stern, but the words fell softly from your lips and your cheeks were taking on a small tinge of petal pink. It was hard to make a serious statement out of the accusations that pulled at your brother's smirk. The words, 'caressing', 'courting', they were jokingly being thrown around in description of your interaction with Grillby. Blake said he was basically charming you.

The thought caused bashful fits in your voice and body language, such as occasional alto squeaks and spastic limb movements.

_Blake had the audacity to chuckle and tease._

Clicking your tongue thoughtfully to the roof of you mouth, you bit your bottom lips into your mouth before you continued, as it seemed Blake wasn't going to through his bellows of laughter, "Anyways...how long were you even there? Just watching us. The occult van not fun enough?" Your tone was tentative, irritated, and even slightly accusing. But, you had right, Blake hadn't the right to _stalk_ you.

The ever-present smirk flickered, touching amused from smug, as he calmed. His emerald irises shifted towards you in acknowledgement. You sighed,  throwing your own gaze to the streets as you waited for his reply, you just couldn't take the the  _know-it-all_ look in his eyes. As if Grillby was flirting. Did monsters even establish relationships? What was the dynamic of Monsters? With all the possible differences, how could you prepare to sum it up as simply as flirting? 

_I mean, the guy literally made of fire. A visible, tangible combustion!_

You rubbed your temples, eyes looking, but not exactly observing the surroundings; _How does that even work?_

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, I didn't creep on you two the _entire_ time," Blake relayed this slowly, his tapping on the steering wheel continued. You stared at him momentarily, his eyes now glued to the road, "I did go up to the van, and it so happened it was not an occult van, sad really," You snorted at the particular, sarcastic remark; "But, I did have an interesting occurrence nonetheless- It starts with-get this-a monster named Bleu."

Now you turned your head entirely, showing your expression confused as your brother rambled on. Another Monster?

"I know, weird, huh? So, he explained that he sold something called Nice cream _,_ _not_ ice cream, and he had ran out. So, we turned out to talk for a while instead, and apparently, where he comes from, snow and ice cream-," Your brother cleared his throat, "- _Nice_ cream are a match made in heaven. So that was why he was out today."

You nodded to show you were listening, biting your tongue in thought as you processed the information.

"So, Another Monster?" Blake shrugged in response, "Do you think he was the one mentioned in the alert?"

Blake, again, shrugged and rolled the wheel right to the next street,  _Main Avenue._

"He did say he just got here, but he's not particularly someone you seem to need to watch out for, I mean-" Blake grinned, doing a movement that never failed to induce a heart attack, and took both hands of the wheel; he positioned both hands quickly behind his head and wiggled them a bit in the "Quotation" movement- indicating bunny ears-  before replacing his hands on the wheel, chuckling a bit. You sighed and narrowed your eyes, heart pounding and mind racing with sworn vengeance.

You hummed, furrowing your brows in contemplation after a minute. 

"A giant rabbit?" You asked thoughtfully, not really asking, but wondering. Blake went from chuckling to laughing again, deep and amused.

"Not what you'd expect. I mean, the guy was blue," Your brows shot up to your hairline, eyes widening in accommodation, "He was also pretty fit and masculine for a bunny, lined with tuffs of fur and between his ears was a peculiarly shaped mop of fur, like hair. Also, exempting his nose, his face was quite human-like."

"Some sight." Your tone was aloof, visualizing the bunny. Odd indeed, you almost didn't believe it. Well, you wouldn't have believed anyone if they told you a walking fire existed if you hadn't seen it yourself. 

Blake finally calmed once more, capturing a deep breath as he nodded, "Oh, you're telling me." His tone was noticeably wistful, mirthful similarly. Wiping his eyes absently, he cleared his throat once more.

"Anyways, like I said, I didn't follow you or anything. But when I came back and saw it was getting dark, and that you were  _gone,"_ You gave a short, innocent whistle, smirking only slightly, "I did get worried, so I went to search for you and my first thought-  _luckily-_ was to go to the gazebo. I mean, memories? That was your favorite birthday. So I walked up," There was a dramatic, long pause in his sentence, as he gained a visible knowing look in his eyes, "And the first thing I saw was this bright thing touching your shoulder. You seemed content though," You felt your face tinge, heat touching your temples, "Then there was some talking and he took off his coat and wrapped it around you." Your face felt a bit too warm.

"Your face was red," You opened your mouth to counter that statement, but Blake interjected, "Even more so than it is now."

Your shoulders slouched at that, and your face darkened further. Your sentence died in your throat as you stared widely at your brother. How did he..? He hasn't even looked away from the road! 

"Though, I could of mistaken that for the heat, I suppose being that close to an open flame could conjure similar results, but then..." He trailed off, narrowing his eyes on the car in front of you, "Then you got this goofy grin on your face, and his...I'm guessing it was a face? It became a bluish tint and, fun fact Sis, blue fire is the the hottest type of flame _._ It was like a...a, I guess, blush? I mean, 'Blood Rush' probably doesn't apply, but..... My point made..." There was hesitation, fairly soft and sure when continued, "There was definitely some established connection, you two were pretty comfortable, considering... everything."

You sat silent, eyes locked to the side of your brother's face, face burning, embarrassed. The words danced briefly in your mind, across your ears and before your eyes:

_Comfortable around each other, blushing, Connection..._

You quickly shook your head, turning to face the car in front of you as your brother had; Shortly, you questioned, "Considering 'Everything'? What does that even mean?" 

Blake was silent, for once. The car drifting serenely into _pings_ and  _taps_ once more. The atmosphere was light, cotton candy fluff with an underlying taste of unacknowledged thought; like warm blankets and the aching feeling of forgetting something and not knowing what. 

You decided to let the inquiry drop, quietly. Exhausted.

The car ride remained overall silent for the next allotment of turns, lights and residences. It was soft and enjoyable, car rides-the quiet ones-usually were. You felt sleep, exhaustion, pull at your eyelids- the passing lights on the dark, blurred background of velvet night and rain sheets were lulling, a soft serenade of whispered, visual lullabies. You hummed, reminiscing in the gentle vibration in your throat, and let your eyelids fall; easily, gratefully, finally.

The unknowing edge of unconsciousness slipped from your grasp at the murmured question from the other end of the vehicle.

"When do you plan to bring him home?" Soft, low, but mischievous in the content air.

You awarded it with no response, and allowed yourself to strive for rest once more- deciding your brother's punishment would be having to lug your uncooperative, unconscious body inside when you arrive home.   

 

You smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it has been so long, and that this is so short, but I m trying to get back into the groove of writing after so long, and I wanted this chapter to be simple.  
> I will try to be more frequent with my updates.  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
